


I Missed You

by KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon



Series: Worlds Between [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon/pseuds/KikiWhatAboutThatBrendon
Summary: "I'm so proud of you."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Worlds Between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> i started violently sobbing in the middle of this holy shit today was a d a y

The void welcomes him kindly.

The heat of lava does not burn him. Fresh bruises don't litter his skin. His heart no longer aches with the effort to endure what his living soul went through.

Stars glitter over dark freckles and scars, cherishing every mark, silently appreciating all that he is.

Silence does not meet his ears. A soft melody is hummed to fill the quiet, familiar to his ear.

He isn't met with an absence of feeling. A gentle hand runs through his hair, untangling soft blonde curls.

He takes a sharp breath, and the hand in his hair stops. He blinks open his eyes to a smiling face, looking down on him with pure, loving fondness.

"Hey Tommy." Wilbur mutters softly.

Tommy stares up at him. His chest tightens, and tears start to prick his eyes. He starts to sob before he can stop himself, tears quickly running down his face.

"Hey, hey," Wilbur says quietly, moving his hand to wipe at Tommy's tears, "none of that, I'm here."

Tommy sits up, curling into himself as Wilbur pulls him close. Tommy’s head falls onto Wilbur’s chest, and his tears start to dampen the fabric of a familiar trench coat. It no longer smells of gunpowder and death, it smells like his brother, it smells like home.

Tommy clings onto Wilbur, chest heaving as sobs wrack his body. He doesn't feel his ribs crack with every breath, he recognizes blood isn't pouring from his nose and lips, the arms wrapped around him don't make his body ache with the pressure.

Wilbur sets his chin on Tommy’s head, trying his best to pull his brother even closer. He’d seen what happened, had watched, screaming from the void as his mortal enemy killed his little brother. He’d never regretted dying more than in that moment.

Wilbur takes a careful breath, pushing against the tears of grief and relief threatening to spill. He moves to press his face into Tommy’s hair, heart aching for his brother. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont wanna talk about it


End file.
